JUNIOR SONG
by Melodie Apple
Summary: Draco pense, à travers les paroles d'une chanson. celle qui sert de titre. L'intérêt est juste par rapport au texte/paroles. Les aventures de Harry & Draco. UA. Slash HP/DM. Song fic OS.


Bon, ben bienvenue sur un nouvel OS signé ! ^^

**Disclamer** : Je ne suis pas JK.R. Malheureusement. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**Univers** : C'est un UA. Draco & Harry ne se détestent pas. Pour faire simple, ils sont dans un Poudlard moldu. Je pense que c'est une song fic, dans un sens.

Les paroles en majuscule sont les paroles de la chanson Junior Song ( Indochine ). Elle m'a inspirée.

Slash HP/DM, naturellement. Pas de Citron.

Hum, je crois que c'est tout. =)

Bonne lecture, e t on se retrouve en bas !

**JUNIOR SONG.**

oOo

AH LA FANFARE pour cette Saint Valentin, le truc le plus idiot qu'on pouvait trouver. La fête en elle-même, suivit des commerces qui s'y mettent, mais en plus, le maire de cette foutue ville qui s'est dit que faire une fanfare était une bonne idée. Quel con alors. Ca a beau être la Saint valentin, je sais d'avance que je ne te verrais pas. Et si, par un hasard sur, je te voyais, je suis sûr que je n'oserais pas te parler, te dire ce que je pense. Bordel, comme LA VIE EST POURRIE. Caractère de merde, incapable d'aller voir les gens et de leur dire ce que je ressens. A QUI LA FAUTE ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai autant peur d'avoir une vie sociale basique. Pourtant le rang social devrait aider. Où est le problème ? J'veux dire, tu vas le voir, tu lui souris, tu lui que tu es tombé amoureux… il te demande de qui (ou alors il se rigole en disant qu'il s'en fout), tu lui réponds que c'est de lui, et alors là; soit, un, il s'en fout complètement, ton cœur se détruira petit à petit, ou alors, deux, il sourit comme un con et t'embrasse fougueusement. C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Mais non, on préfère avoir peur, et LE MAL QUE L'ON A, à aller vers l'autre reste toujours ancrer dans chaque coin de notre esprit. Mais encore pire que ça, ce qu'on oublie souvent, c'est LE MAL QU'ON NOUS FAIT à avoir peur. Au pire, on se prend un râteau et boum, on passe à autre chose. Mais non, non, on préfère faire des rêves tous rose et bleu la nuit, plutôt que de mettre les choses au clair. L'impact sur le coup peut être violent, mais au moins, on est fixé. Je jure que je me fais tatouer ton prénom sur ma fesse droite si jamais j'arrive un jour à t'annoncer tout ça.

Je continue de marcher, de déambuler parmi les cœurs roses accrochés sur les vitrines, me dirigeant vers le parc le plus proche. Je viens de sortir des cours, enfin ça va faire près d'une heure. Je n'ai pas mangé. Je n'ai pas faim. Je pense à toi. Encore. Je vois le parc, et je me demande vaguement combien de couple je vais voir, et combien de fois je vais avoir mal de penser à toi en les voyant s'embrasser. Je vois un vendeur de beignet à l'entrée, et vais en acheter un. Tous les élèves avaient eu le droit de sortir en ce mercredi après-midi. Gentillesse de notre cher directeur. Ineptie ! Je continue de marcher, droit devant moi, et m'arrête après plusieurs minutes. AH LA BALANCOIRE, parfait, c'est elle que je cherchais. Je vois à peine que quelqu'un est déjà assis sur une d'entre elles. Il finira bien par partir. Tu sais, plus tard, JE SERAI COMME TOI. Je serai le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus connu dans cette école. Remarque, tu le mérites, avec ton passé. Les gens croient toujours qu'ils te comprennent, mais enfin, nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes pareil, dans ce sens. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de parents. Et moi, dans tout ça, JE ME CONFIE A QUI ? A personne. On m'a appris à tout garder pour moi, je dois me débrouiller avec ça. Et plus les jours passent, plus JE ME SENS ABIME de n'avoir le droit de rien. Rien dire, rien faire. Jamais.

J'arrive sur la petite colline de sable, où se trouve la balançoire. A quelques mètres de moi, le garçon lève légèrement la tête. J'écarquille les yeux. C'est toi. Que fais-tu là ? Je te regarde. Dieu que tu es beau. Tu as l'air si timide, si enfantin comme cela. Je ne vois pas tes yeux, pourquoi les cachent tu ? C'est pourquoi ce que je préfère sur ton visage. Enfin, non, ce serait mentir. Tout m'attire chez toi. Tes cheveux de jais désordonné, te donnant un air si sexy. Ta cicatrice, que tu essaies malgré tout de cacher. Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu cette cicatrice. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais réellement beaucoup parlé. Nous sommes juste à côté en classe de science. Mais nous ne parlons quasiment jamais. Nous avons juste notre meilleur ami en commun, ce qui fait que nous devons nous voir souvent, mais nous n'avons jamais approfondi notre relation. Sauf moi, de mon côté. Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi. Si Père savait cela ! Mes yeux descendent et je tombe sur tes lèvres. Elles sont magnifiques. Il m'est arrivé une fois, le jour où tu as fait ton exposé sur un poème de Shakespeare, de ne pas lâcher ces lèvres des yeux. Tu rougis de mon œillade. Je m'en excuse. Je ne devrais pas te dévisager comme cela. Mais tu es si beau. Je détourne avec regret la tête vers la droite. J'aperçois sur un banc un peu plus loin deux filles qui parlent, puis qui s'embrassent. OH LES AMOUREUSES. Si elles savaient la chance qu'elles ont d'être ensemble et heureuse. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? L'homosexualité ? Comment réagis-tu ? Certaines rumeurs disent que tu aimes autant les filles que les garçons. Une autre rumeur dit que tu t'es décidé sur un seul sexe, mais que personne n'est sûr du choix. Que tu ne voulais pas le dire. Je te comprends, tu sais. C'est un choix assez important de se décider On voudrait tout avoir, sauf que cela est impossible. MAIS C'EST DIFFICILE, et je sais les appréhensions que tu dois voir. Si tu les as encore. Je les ai eu aussi, la peur, l'incertitude, l'inconnu... Pour moi, j'ai rapidement compris que c'était les hommes. Que eux. Je m'assoie en face de toi, et cette fois, c'est toi qui me détailles. Je me laisse faire. Une fois que tu as fini, je te parle. Je te salue du moins. Ma promesse que je me suis faite tout à l'heure est loin d'être validé. Mais j'essaie d'en savoir plus. Je me mets alors à parler de la Saint Valentin. Je te demande ce que tu fais là. Tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas cette fête, car tu t'y sens seul. Cela veut dire que tu es libre ? Je réponds que je ressens pareil. Tu me souries. Je fonds alors littéralement. Je dois avoir l'air d'une fille à cet instant. Je te pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis si longtemps : es-tu célibataire ? Tu réponds que oui. Que tu attends quelqu'un de précis. Tu me regardes alors droit dans les yeux et tu rougis. Un étrange silence s'installe entre nous. Je me prends alors comme une vraie fille : je glousse, je te questionne, je fais ma curieuse sur toute ta vie, je te raconte des choses insignifiantes, et nous rigolons. Je me lâche complètement, je me fiche des apparences maintenant. Tu te prends au jeu et nous en arrivons à un point où nous parlons de vernis et de rouge à lèvre. Tu dis que tu préfères que l'orange pêche à l'orange abricot. Et j'explose de rire. Mais le temps passe trop vite, et nous devons rentrer dans notre école. En me levant, le garçon reprend sa place. Nous faisions le chemin ensemble. Et je ne sais pas quelle personnalité adoptée à ce moment là. LE GARCON OU LA FILLE ?

Le lendemain arrive, et je me lève de mon lit. Le 14 février est passé, nous sommes maintenant le 15. Anodin, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense à toi. J'imagine tes traits détendus, et je me repasse en boucle nos heures passées ensemble la veille. 8 heures. Cours de français. Table séparée, tu es là. Nous avons quasiment tous nos cours en commun, sauf celui d'art. Je connais ton emploi du temps par cœur. Blaise m'en a fait une photocopie. […] Encore 23 minutes. Je m'ennuie à mourir. ASSIS AU FOND DE LA CLASSE, comme d'habitude, j'attends la fin de cette longue heure. Tu n'as pas fais d'exposé aujourd'hui. Dommage, j'aurai pu rester éveiller. Je regarde avec lassitude les autres devant moi. Des mots volent, je vois les portables que presque chaque élève sorti, et je me maudis de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton numéro. Il n'y a que toi qui essayes, mollement, le professeur avec sa litanie de texte à la con. Elle ne remarque pas le comportement des gens dans sa classe. Dieu qu'elle est nulle. Je crois que je peux dormir pour les 19 minutes restantes, de toute façon, PERSONNE NE ME PARLE.

17 février. Ce soir nous sommes en vacances. Depuis trois jours, nous nous sommes parlé un peu plus. Hier, nous avons même déjeuné ensemble. Mon cœur explosait. Je cachais mes mains sous la table pour que tu ne les voies pas trembler. Parfois, tu me regardes fixement, comme si tu voulais me faire passer un message. Parfois aussi, en cours, tu me regardes, un air rêveur. Et moi je te regarde quand tu regardes les autres gens te parler. Je ne comprends pas. Lorsque tu es avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tes yeux brillent deux fois plus. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression sûrement. Il est dix heures, et aujourd'hui spécialement, nous n'avons pas eu cours. Je n'ai pas compris la raison, je crois que je me suis endormi cinq minutes après le discours du directeur qui nous souhaitait de bonnes vacances. Vacances toi-même ! Je ne veux pas rester seul dans l'école. Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Mes parents sont en Australie, je crois. Ou peut-être ailleurs. Je m'en fous. Blaise est parti après le discours, alors tu viens vers moi. Nous parlons. J'apprends que tu reste ici pendant la première semaine des vacances, et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je suis sûr que tu l'entends. Tu me demandes si je veux qu'on monte dans ta chambre, pour être plus à l'aise. Je m'empresse de répondre oui. Je m'assoie dans tes draps. A chaque fois que tu te retournes, je respire avidement ton odeur, m'extasiant complètement. Tu me dis que tu veux te confier. Tu me regardes dans les yeux. Tu me dis alors que tu es amoureux, désespérément amoureux. Tout s'effondre autour de moi. J'essaie de répondre assez rapidement, et en évitant que me voix ne tremble, je te demande de qui. Et là, tu me réponds un truc qui me laisse … sur le cul. " Et toi, de qui es tu amoureux, Draco ? " Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois. Tu me regardes, ses yeux qui pétillent. Tu as compris. Tu sais. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Très bien. Je vais vraiment me faire tatouer 'Harry Potter' dans un petit cœur sur ma fesse. Je me lève de ton lit et m'approche de toi. Je glisse ma main sur ta joue et essaie de trouver du courage. Je n'en trouve pas. Alors, je plonge ma tête dans ton cou et respire. Ton odeur me submerge, et je te sens frissonner. Je ne te suis pas indifférent, alors ? J'ai peur que tu me refuses. Que tu me brises en deux. Mais même si c'était le cas, je sais que tu refuseras gentiment. Tu n'es pas mauvais, ni mesquin. J'approche ma bouche de ton oreille, et glisse dans un murmure que c'est toi que j'aime. Que ça a toujours été toi, et que ça le sera toujours. Tu t'agrippes à moi, comme si la tête te tournait. Alors, tu te rapproches doucement et tu m'embrasses. L'unique pression. Je tremble et je ne vois plus rien à part toi et tes yeux qui se ferment. Mes mains trouvent ton cou, pour éviter que je ne tombe. Je vais mourir de bonheur. C'est impossible autrement. Mais comme le fou que je suis, je passe ma langue sur tes lèvres et tu gémis, tout en me laissant un accès paisible à ta bouche. Le contact avec ta langue m'a laissé un frisson électrique dans le dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas partir de si tôt.

AH LA PREMIERE FOIS, toujours la meilleure. Je me réveille dans tes bras. Je suis comblé. Encore mieux que cela, je pense. Je suis incapable de réagir, alors je me blottis contre toi. Nous sommes seul, perdus dans une île déserte. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais au moment où j'arrivais au Septième Ciel. Je n'entendais plus rien, mais j'ai vu tes lèvres bougées. Qu'a tu dit ? Je me questionne. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime ! J'aimerais pouvoir te le répéter inlassablement. De toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de toi. Tu m'es trop indispensable. Tu ouvres les yeux, petit à petit. Et je commence à avoir peur, LA PEUR DE SE VOIR yeux dans les yeux. Comment vas-tu réagir ? Vas-tu me sourire ou me jeter ? Mon ventre se tord, alors que tes yeux se dirigent vers moi. J'ai trop peur de ta réaction. Je préfère GARDER LES YEUX FERMES. Tu caresses ma joue tendrement. J'ouvre mes paupières. Tu souries. Et tu m'embrasses. Mon Dieu, réveillez-moi, je suis au Paradis. J'imagine un scénario dans ma tête. Comment es-tu dans une relation amoureuse ? Plutôt rose bonbon ou alors les 'va voir ailleurs si j'y suis'. Es-tu fidèle ? EST-CE QUE TU VAS ME TROMPER ? J'ai alors peur. Encore. J'ai peur que demain tu ne me veuilles plus. Je te le dis. Tu me réponds que tu m'aimes et que tu me veux pour la vie. Mon cerveau se déconnecte. Je ne vois rien à part deux perles émeraude. Je plonge. Je respire ta peau. C'est un rêve ? Qu'il est beau alors ! Tu me réponds que je suis bien réveillé. J'ai donc parlé à voix haute. Tu rigoles. Je m'extasie. AH LA FOLIE ! Je vais devenir dépendant de chaque parcelle de ta peau, de chaque détail et de ta personnalité.

Un an s'est écoulé. Nous vivons ensemble, du moins pendant les vacances d'été, dans la maison de ton oncle, Square Grimmaud. La première fois que je suis venu avec toi, tes amis ne cessaient de te questionner. JE N'AI RIEN COMPRIS à ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'ai vaguement entendu Hermione te demander si tu m'aimes. Et tu as répondu oui. J'ai souri niaisement, comme à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est devant mon manoir que nous nous trouvons. Et j'ai très peur. Mes parents n'ont RIEN COMPRIS À LA VIE. Ils me veulent célèbre, riche et avec plein de mômes. Je crois que ma mère a eu un soupçon d'affection envers moi, ou du moins envers les futurs enfants qu'elle voulait.

Nous ressortons. Il est tard, la nuit et ses étoiles brillent dans le ciel. Tu étais là, tu as vu. J'AI FAIS PLEURER MA MERE, ET CRIER MON PERE. Normal. Je m'attendais à une réaction comme celle-là. D'un côté, je les comprends. Ils attendaient sagement un rejeton, et je leur apporte sur un plateau d'argent le fait que je suis homosexuel et entre autre, que nous sommes ensemble. Mais je pensais qu'ils s'arrêteraient là. Non. Ils m'ont déshérité. Je n'ai même pas bougé un cil quand mon père m'a annoncé cela. N'empêche, ils vont loin, les salauds. Je crois que nous iront dîner chez les Weasley pour le réveillon. Tu avais raison.

AH LES DORTOIRS, foutu dortoirs de merde. J'en ai marre de devoir chaque soir faire le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre. Mais c'est pour te voir, alors je suis quand même heureux de le faire. Souvent, ON SE PARLE TOUT BAS, on se caresse, on se sourit… on se regarde. Je suis toujours émerveillé par tes yeux. Quand j'arrive dans ta chambre, je trouve que tout autour de moi est beau. Je plonge DANS DES BEAUX DRAPS, encore plus ravissant, vu que tu es dedans. Tu m'attendais. Tu me souris. On s'embrasse. Tes mains caressent mes reins et les miennes sont sur tes fesses. Dans ces moments-là, TOUT PEUR ARRIVER. Et je n'ai jamais honte, et je ne suis jamais gêné, car l'amour que nous faisons est plus beau que la Terre entière.

Dans deux moins nous avons fini nos études. Et nous avons décidé d'habiter chez ton oncle. Je crois qu'il m'apprécie. Le fait que je sois le fils de la sœur de sa cousine (1) ne change rien. Après tout, je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Midi. AH LE REFECTOIRE. Quel bordel. Je t'attends à notre table. Les gens me dévisagent. Après tout, ils ont plus ou moins eu des réactions semblables quand ils ont appris que nous étions ensemble. Je te vois arrivé, tu as l'air colère. Tu t'assois, EN SAIGNANT DU NEZ. Tu jures et essuies le sang qui coule. Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Tu grognes que tu es rentré dans une porte qui s'ouvrait. Je rigole. Tu es adorable.

Nous nous marions. Nous venons de prononcer le 'oui' magique. Je suis heureux, tu sais ? ET QUI REALISE à quel point ma vie est parfaite à présent ?

Nous nous mettons au sado-masochisme. LE MAL QU'ON NOUS FAIT nous excite, dans un sens. Oh, ça reste simplement du cuir et des menottes. Quoique, tu as un fouet entre tes mains. Je te dis que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu me réponds que toi aussi, tu m'aimes. Une chanson tourne en fond sonore. Je te demande quel est le groupe qui chante. Tu me réponds que la chanson s'appelle Junior Song, du groupe français INDOCHINE. Et tu m'embrasses. Les paroles de cette chanson sont ma vie, on dirait. Mais tu es là, alors qu'importes. Je t'aime.

**FIN**

C'est bien ça, non ?

Review sur vos impressions s'il vous plaît !

Enjoy ! ;)


End file.
